wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Luma
Lumas are creatures who appear in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They look like stars but have a raindrop-like body. Lumas have the ability to talk. They can change from small planets to giant galaxies. Some can transform into Power Stars. They are known to acknowledge Rosalina as "mama". There are many different types of Lumas. Most appear in the Comet Observatory. Only one cream colored Luma (as seen in the picture right) is seen. He is known as Baby Luma. He is the Luma that Rosalina gives Mario near the beginning. He grants Mario to do spins. Yellow Lumas are Lumas that are yellow. They transform into Sling Stars. They are the most common variety. Some Yellow Lumas transform into Launch Stars. Red Lumas guard Red Stars. Green Lumas are the guardians of the Trial Galaxies and transform into Green Launch Stars. Blue Lumas transform into Pull Stars. Pink Lumas turn into pink Launch Stars, in order to get to Hungry Luma galaxies. A large Light Blue Luma hosts the luma shop. His name is Lumalee. Hungry Lumas are pink Lumas that eat a lot. You must feed them a certain amount of Star Bits. They'll turn into galaxies, or planets leaving behind a Launch Star. Out of the Comet Observatory Hungry Lumas need 100 Star Bits in order to complete their mission. Comet Observatory need 400-1600 Star Bits in order to transform. Polari is an elderly, chocolate brown Luma. He is among the oldest Lumas. Polari has blue eyes. In Super Mario Galaxy, he helps Mario/Luigi get around. One purple Luma moves the Prankster Comets. The Co-Star Luma is an orange, playable Luma who appears in the cooperative mode of Super Mario Galaxy 2. He can spin, and also perform actions, Mario/Luigi cannot do. Such actions include immobilzing enemies, and picking up far away objects, then bringing them back to Mario/Luigi. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Lumas reappear. All types of Lumas appear except Red Lumas, Green Lumas, the Prankster Comet Luma and Polari. There are two enourmous Lumas, each yellow. They can also talk, but in letters that are MUCH BIGGER! They only appear in Supermassive Galaxy. In Mario Kart Wii, a yellow Luma circles Rosalina as she races in her Kart (and possibly, Bike). It will make noises when she does a Trick in the air, however it has no effect on gameplay. In the new Wii game, Fortune Street, they appear on the unlockable Good Egg Galaxy board. In Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, Lumas can be seen in the Dream Spacewalk. Here, they aid players in defeating Dino Piranha. They transform into Launch Stars sending characters through space. They then repeatedly create rings that the players must all pass through in order to damage the boss (Dino Piranha). Gallery 600px-SMG_Luma-1-.jpg|Baby Luma. 600px-SMG_BlueLuma-1-.jpg|A Blue Luma. 600px-SMG_RedLuma-1-.jpg|A Red Luma. 600px-SMG_GreenLuma-1-.jpg|A Green Luma. 600px-SMG_Polari-1-.jpg|Polari 600px-SMG_YellowLuma-1-.jpg|A Yellow Luma Lumalee-1-.png|Lumalee who hosts the Luma Shop holding items for sale. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy